


Ещё какой проницательный

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Стайлз не знает, что пугает его больше всего: то, что в двадцати метрах стоит Дерек Хейл, а больше ни единой души; что тот самый Хейл может вырвать ему глотку зубами в знак мести за убитые Стайлзом нервы; или то, что тот же чёртов Хейл ест мороженое!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 19





	Ещё какой проницательный

Стайлз даже и не предполагал, что его утренняя поездка в аптеку за Аддераллом закончится _этим_.

Поначалу парень думал, что обознался, но, присмотревшись, убедился, что возле маркета стоит именно Дерек.

И вроде бы не страшно — Стайлз не против оборотней в магазинах, и пусть сейчас шесть часов утра. Стилински всё равно не может ни о чём думать. Он едва стоит, поэтому слегка опирается о капот многострадального джипа и пытается понять, что его пугает сильнее.

Во-первых, он не уверен, что Дерек вообще когда-нибудь ходил за покупками, что наводит на мысль, что вместо Хейла там может стоять перевёртыш или ещё какая-то хрень из Бестиария.

Во-вторых, пугает то, что вокруг больше нет ни единой души. Обстановка в общем напоминает кадр малобюджетного ужастика, что больше смахивает на комедию. Солнце ещё не взошло, но довольно светло, а жара держится ещё с предыдущего дня. Нет даже той утренней прохлады, на которую так понадеялся Стайлз и ошибочно напялил одну из любимых клетчатых рубашек и теперь варится в собственном соку. И да, оборотень в двадцати метрах в безлюдном месте — ничего хорошего не сулит. Где там его волшебная бита?

Стайлз не знает, что более устрашающе: то, что он может быть убитым через несколько минут (Дерек уже не единожды обещал вырвать ему глотку зубами) или то, что чёртов Дерек Хейл ест мороженое!

Стилински не имеет ничего против — охладиться же надо в такой-то душегубке.

Но какого чёрта?

Судя по его грозному виду, Дерек скорее предпочёл бы пройтись пешком в Аляску за глыбой льда, спасаясь от жары, нежели покупал бы пломбир на палочке в супермаркете.

И ладно бы этот хмуроволк просто ел его: куснул раз-два — и всё. Так нет же! Он медленно облизывает тающее мороженое по всей длине, при этом закрывая глаза от наслаждения. Стайлз не слышит из-за расстояния, но почти уверен, что он ещё и стонет.

Ну, твою ж мать.

У Стилински в штанах дело плохо. Очень.

А Дерек продолжает: посасывает верхушку мокрыми губами, а затем вбирает мороженое в рот. Полностью. Капелька пломбира стекает ему на палец и Хейл его облизывает. Опять-таки медленно.

Стайлз громко дышит и вдруг понимает, что раз вокруг никого нет — значит, это представление для него. Конечно, Дерек не мог не услышать запах возбуждения, струящийся от подростка. И почему от этой мысли всё становится только хуже?

Стайлз отворачивается, чтобы отдышаться и поправить штаны в области ширинки, а когда снова смотрит на Хейла, тот уже со спокойным видом копается в телефоне, опершись о капот Камаро.

И эта невозмутимость так злит и задевает Стилински, что тот, не выдержав, подрывается и несётся к виновнику парада.

— Ты! Что это было вообще? — Стайлз держит палец в опасной близости к груди оборотня, но не решается ткнуть в намеченную область и лишь выплёвывает обвинения.

— О чём ты? — не отрываясь от мобильника, бормочет Дерек.

— О чём? Об этом! — не найдя слов, Стилински машет руками, пытаясь изобразить в воздухе что-то типа атомного взрыва. — О мороженом, господи прости! Так запрещено делать на людях федеральным законодательством! Ну, не просто есть пломбир, я о другом. Ты понимаешь, ведь так? Но, то, что ты мне нравишься, не значит, что я позволю себя так дразнить! — Стайлз не успевает остановить свой речевой поток и хочет быстро-быстро убежать, пока Хейл не переварил услышанное.

— А, впрочем, зря я думал, что это что-либо значит. Видимо, я не такой проницательный, как думал, — парирует парень, не увидев реакции на свои слова.

Стилински пытается сделать равнодушный вид и незаметно удрать, но брошенная в спину фраза пресекает попытки к бегству.

— Ещё какой проницательный.

Стайлз оборачивается, только чтобы убедится, что это сказало его подсознание, красивым, низким голосом. Какое сексуальное подсознание. Вероятно, вся кровь сейчас гоняет нейроны, так что ноги едва держат и парень упал бы уже несколько раз, если бы не рука Хейла на его плече.

Стилински думает, что кому-то из них двоих солнце в голову напекло, потому что _ну не может этого быть_.

Но, либо галлюцинация слишком реалистичная, либо Дерек спятил окончательно, потому что осторожно приближается и явно не для того, чтобы вырвать Стайлзу глотку.

У парня сбивается и так сбитое дыхание, когда оборотень его целует. У того на губах ещё чувствуется вкус сладкого пломбира, но стонет Стилински не от этого, а от того, что Хейл прикусывает его губу и тянет на себя, но, прежде чем Стайлз упал бы в обморок, Дерек отстраняется и спрашивает непривычно тихо:

— Что там про ту часть, где я тебе нравлюсь?


End file.
